


Valentine's Day Special.

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uta ⇌ YukinaHana ⇌ Ran...Different PersonaSame personSame FightDifferent Meanings
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Valentine's Day Special.

**Author's Note:**

> Special Oneshot featuring Ran and Yukina

「Listen to this song Hana, ∶Link.mp3∶, don't you think Ran's voice is amazing. Not only her voice is amazing, to bluff it up she is cool and beautiful. You have no idea how much I love her.」

「Chi chi chi, you are naive Uta. Here listen to this and talk, :Link1.mp3:, what is a comparison of Ran in front of Yukina, like comparing pond and ocean. Yukina's voice can rock the stage more than afterglow's Ran and can bring affirmative passion on people's heart. Stoic and cool, thousand times better than Ran.」

「You are the one naively stupid Hana. You, someone who don't know how amazing Ran is, sure deserve to go to hell.」

「Ara ara! Uta san. For some reason we think like same. You, who don't know how great Yukina is, sure deserve to be fried in hot oil of hell.」

...

Uta and Hana, who are fighting over Ran and Yukina in a LINE are non other than Yukina and Ran respectively. Whether it is face to face or not, these two idiots keeps on fighting with each other knowingly and unknowingly. 

Both Yukina and Ran has feelings for each other but both being stubborn as hell, refuses to acknowledge their crush. Their eyes search for each other, they want to see each other, if only they were honest to their feelings, then they would be dating right now instead of fighting. 

Stubborn as they are, they still want to know about each other, want to love each other, so what to do in such situation? Become someone else. And to top it all, both of them thought of exact same thing. Yukina went with username 'Uta' and Ran went with username 'Hana'.

In the internet trending board, Uta is known for Mitake Ran's biggest fan and Hana is known for Minato Yukina's. And that's how Uta and Hana came to know each other too.

Face to face, they can't acknowledge each other and fight while in chats, they acknowledge each other and still ends up fighting. The only difference is Ran doesn't know Uta is Yukina and same goes for Yukina too, since she doesn't know Hana is Ran. Well, it is given since both of them are hiding their identity. 

Yukina thinks like this... She wanted to shout that she loves Ran but can't, so she made different persona named Uta. However Uta is in trending list for being devoted fan of Ran. There isn't a merchandise of Ran that Uta hasn't bought. There isn't a song of Ran that Uta hasn't listen. And all of this, she posted on her page proudly. So just think about it, if world... no if Ran were to knew that Uta is Yukina, yeah, she will probably go to Ontario just to jump from Niagara fall. 

And same goes for Ran too. In her case, she will probably go to occult museum and play with Annabelle. Well, in any case, they both will die but one thing is clear, they won't blame other one. I mean how can they while most of it is their own fault for not being honest and second, they love one another way too much to blame. Just in case, they are being too cautious with their account not letting anyone find out who they are.

Though they are not on same side, just by looking at one, you can tell what other is doing. Both of them are grinning while being angry at the same time. I mean can you really blame them. You are talking to your fan and they are showering you with praise. But on the other hand, they are talking badly about the person they love. The ratio of happy and angry is probably 29:71. It doesn't matter what others think about them, not much anyway but if they were to bad mouth about the person they love... Unforgivable...

「Hana I like it when you think of Yukina highly and true, that's the reason I contacted you but I don't like it when you talk so badly about Ran.」

「Huh~!? What the, what got you so upset suddenly? And you are the last person I want to hear that from, you talk like you haven't bad mouthed Yukina. Listen and listen carefully, I don't care how much you care about Ran but I won't forgive anyone who thinks ill of Yukina.」

「Snap. You finally did it. Let me tell you one thing. I hate you the most in this world.」

「What do you know Uta... We think alike. I hate you too but don't worry, I hate myself too for not being honest.」

「You're right. We think alike, I also hate myself for always picking a fight with the person I love.」

...

「Pervert, lecher Uta. We haven't even met. How can you think of something like that?」

「Wha-!? Do-don't assume unnecessary things. When I said fight with the person I love, I don't mean it by you.」

「Ahaha, sorry sorry Uta. Our reason was similar for hating ourself that I thought it was amazing on its own way. You have no idea how much I wished someone else to give me some tips so I can make up with the person I love and start making out.」

「You too huh! It must be fate that all our reason is same. Say uhh...」

「Hmm!? What is it Uta?」

「Say how about we met up IRL? Maybe we can give tip to each other and I, to be honest kinda want to meet you too knowing how much similarities we have... Ahaha, it's okay if you don't want to...」

「Let's do it. I want to meet you too if you help me give tips. So where do you want to meet given how we live in same city?」

「You heard of Hazawa cafe, Hana... Let's meet there. I can be free tomorrow, how about you?」

「Okay with me. Let's meet at 5pm tomorrow.」

「Okay, sounds good to me. Then good night Hana.」

「Yeah, good night Uta. See yaa.」

With that both of them put down their phone and went to bed, hoping for tomorrow to come. Despite all this, the reason they haven't found out about each other being Ran and Yukina is because they are convinced that no matter what, Ran and Yukina would never speak highly of each other. Now I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow...

Tomorrow comes much to everyone's ire. And before everyone knew it, it is already 5pm in the evening. In a Hazawa cafe, there is a girl sitting on a chair, drinking coffee, who even Tsugumi has hard time realizing who it is? If you throw all her make-ups and clothes, then you will finally realize that, that girl is non other than vocalist of tsugumi's band, Mitake Ran.

As much as Ran had made a meet up plan, she had no intention of letting other party know who she is. But Ran should also realize how much she overdid herself. Her make-up can probably give cakey, from Grand blue dreaming, run for her money. Even side lines have no intention of giving her stare given how ridiculous she looks. And she has hidden her red strike inside the cap she is wearing. Despite all that, her most ridiculous form is her clear red eyes which were contacted with sharingan lenses.

Just when everyone thought they have seen something they shouldn't have, with the sound of bell, another one enters through the door. She is no different from the first one, most likely feature, there is no sign of her silver hair, which was hidden in the blue wig with cat ears, a cat like eyes contact lenses, a blue tail and finally a black collar with small bell.

As ridiculous as these two idiots, one who is cosplaying as anime character and one who is cosplaying as cats, they are forgetting the most initial point. And this weakness turned out to be deadly weapon than they thought. After all why not, it was one of the reason they fall in love with each other. 

Yukina went toward Ran, reason for knowing who Hana is... doing same thing as Uta, and sit in front of her. After putting her bag on the side, she ordered something to fill her stomach. Of course, she's not stupid enough, so she did her best to change her tone, same as Ran.

"Uta, right?" Ran asked with a little doubt in her eyes. There was something troubling Ran which she, herself wasn't sure. And same case was for Yukina too.

"Yes, I'm Uta. That must mean you are Hana, correct."

"Mmm~"

After that, they didn't even say anything. It was just unknown feelings for them. Ran drank her coffee silently while Yukina received her sweet Choco drink. Time just went silently until Ran decided to open her mouth. It was low but enough for Yukina to hear.

"I don't want to say this but... what's with that ridiculous getup, Minato san?"

"You are the last person I want to hear that from, Mitake san."

They both look so ridiculous that even if their face were to scan, even system will fail to recollect them, but they both realized who they are in matter of minutes. Well, it would be more stupid if they don't recognize the person they love.

Even at that time, both of them thought 'what now?'. Should they choose death, if one was alone then that was fitting choice but both of them find out they are not alone.

"Umm... Minato san, don't lie but when you said there is a person you love-" Ran said looking down at her coffee rotating it in her place from left to right and vice versa. She can't believe herself what she was going to ask but she has too. Ran had enough regrets not being honest, she don't want any. Maybe before she wasn't confident but with conversation with Uta, who was also Yukina, her possibility went slightly up from zero. "Love, is that person me?"

Ran was still looking down, her face as red as her hair strike, if not for those ridiculous make up hiding it. Yukina, for the first time jolted up, looked at Ran. It was like 1000 volt electricity ran through her body. What was she suppose to answer? She looked at Ran but Ran wasn't acting normal too. Should she answer honestly, well after coming this far what was there too lose, right? 

"What if it was you? D-do you have problem with it? Then go ahead and laugh."

Ran, whose whole body is shaking, is having a hard time stopping a biggest and brightest smile in her face. She would probably be grinning from ear to ear if she was alone right now, probably dancing too. Her love which she thought won't bear any fruit just confessed to her. It is probably be the happiest day of her life. But even after all that, Ran was still able to keep up cool, barely though 

That may be the case for Ran, but different scenes was playing in Yukina's heart. What did Ran thought of her confession? She didn't laugh but neither did she replied. Ran became quite, making Yukina's heart throb uncontrollably. She can't see what kind of face Ran was making due to all those unnecessary make up. After a while, Ran spoke...

"Minato san, let's go somewhere." Yukina don't know why but Ran's voice sounded different from usual. Maybe she will find out why later...

Ran took Yukina by her hand and dragged her back of the cafe. There was a water tap which she used to wash her make up. She wear out her cape and her contact lenses. Yukina did the same. She washed her make up and bring out cat accessories which disappointed Yukina quite a bit. Before long both of them returned back to their cute self.

And Ran's next choice of action took away all the disappointed look from Yukina. Ran suddenly pinned Yukina on a wall and planted a kiss on her lips. It was rough but Yukina enjoyed each and every moment. Well, why wouldn't she, after all it was a kiss from the girl she loves the most.

"I-I love you too okay. Hehe, looks like you don't have to pretend to be Uta anymore."

"Hmph!! You can also stop playing Hana. I can't believe you are such a big fan of mine. You can be honest with yourself, you know."

"Hahh~ don't kid around. If anything, it is your fault. If only you had been honest to yourself, we would have been dating ages ago."

"You can't talk to me like that, like you were honest to yourself. And just how am I suppose to know how you feel about me? And the last thing I want is getting rejected by you and just tell me, do you even realized I feel this way toward you?"

"Well no. But I love you and you should realize that how much you means to me on your own. And didn't you say you lov-- wait a damn minute, you never said 'I love you' to me."

"See. You are more clueless than me. And I can shout on top of my voice that I love you more than you love me. That's right. I love you three."

"Don't make 'two' and 'too' likewise. If so, then I love you more, I love you five."

"You are good. Then I love you as big as moon."

"Then... then I love you equals to Earth."

"Sun..."

"Solar system..."

"Galaxy..."

"Galaxies..."

"The hell is galaxies!!?"

"Combination of galaxies..."

"Then just say universe."

"..................."

.

.

.

Whether or not, looks like these two aren't going to stop fighting, but oh well, it is one of the love form of theirs.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. (in advance)...

Not that you need it since most of you are going to spend alone anyway.(≧▽≦)

**Author's Note:**

> (ㆁωㆁ)


End file.
